La venda de mis ojos
by BloodyRose-707
Summary: Tras haber lo grado su sueño, Sakura se da cuenta de que no todo lo que brilla es oro, y lo que parecía luz, en realidad es oscuridad. ¿Vendrá alguien a salvarla de las profundidades del infierno? NARUSAKU


Hacía un día genial en Konoha, el viento mecía suavemente los cabellos de una pelirosa que aguardaba paciente en el parque. Volteó hacia su derecha y ahí estaba él. Su lindo amor de la infancia estaba ahí frente a ella mirándola de manera seria, aunque con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Así que viniste, Sakura- dijo con serenidad

-Etto…-la chica bajó la mirada y se ruborizó-¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías pedirme Sasuke-kun?-

-Sakura, quiero que seas mi novia-

La pelirosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa de oír eso tan repentinamente

-Acepto-se paró y caminó hacie él-Quiero ser tu novia Sasuke-kun-

"Perfecto" pensó el pelinegro, que formó una media sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-Ay cerda, me la pasé tan bien con Sasuke-kun-

-Cuentame todo con detalles frentuda-

-Primero, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a comer un helado, luego me llevó a la laguna que está a las afueras de la ciudad a ver la luna y cuando volteé a verlo ¡Me beso! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!?

"La besó…El teme la besó" pensaba triste un rubio que escuchaba la conversación

-¿Naruto, qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no estás feliz por mi?- le preguntó expectante la chica

-¿Eh? Ah, claro que sí Sakura-chan. Sabes que tienes mi apoyo para esto y para lo que sea- levantó el pulgar y cambió su expresión por una sonrisa

-Arigato Naruto- la pelirosa sonrió

-¿Y bien frentona? ¡Cuéntame Más!-

La pelirosa siguió contándoles de todo lo que había hecho con Sasuke en la tarde del día anterior, el rubio tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, su mente vagaba triste por que a pesar de que pasaran los años, su Sakura aún no había sido capaz de olvidar a su ex mejor amigo.

* * *

**UN MES DESPUÉS…**

Sakura y Sasuke llevaban saliendo cerca de un mes, pero Sakura había cambiado mucho…No respondía las llamadas, se había hecho muy fría, no quería salir, se vestía con ropas adelantadas a su edad, y lo más extraño, se había mudado a la antigua casa de Sasuke. Parecía como si estuviera obligada a estar ahí.

Naruto se preocupaba mucho por su estado, la angustia lo carcomía por dentro, pues no sabía cómo estaba su pelirosa. Se había enterado de que se había mudado con Sasuke, no había podido evitar sentirse triste, pero hacía lo posible por que nadie lo notara.

Cierto día, se decidió a ir a la casa de Sasuke, aprovechando que éste estaba de misión.

TOC TOC TOC

Sakura se asustó "No puede haber vuelto tan rápido" se arregló un poco en el espejo antes de bajar, pues sabí que si no lo hacía se metería en líos.

Bajó rápidamente y abrió la puerta, fue muy grande su alivio y también su sorpresa al comprobar que no era Sasuke, si no Naruto.

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con ademán de que pasara

-Vine a ver a mi amiga Dattebayo- pasó

Sakura se aseguró de que nadie en los alrededores estuviera observando la escena y no pudo contemplar a nadie, por lo que cerró la puerta.

**ADENTRO DE LA CASA**

Naruto la observaba de pies a cabeza, analizándola por completo.

-¿Naruto?- le llamó Sakura

-¿Si?-

**-**¿Quieres algo de beber?- preguntó Sakura

-Sakura…-caminó hacia ella, luego la envolvió en sus brazos. La pelirosa se quedó en shock-¿Qué sucedió contigo?-

"Lo notó" pensó con preocupación -¿De qué hablas?- mintió

-No sales con nosotros, no contestas nuestras llamadas, te vistes diferente y además…-bajó la mirada y apretó los puños- tienes moretones en el cuerpo-

La pelirosa se derrumbó en el piso sollozando mientras Naruto se llenaba de rabia

-¡CONTÉSTAME!- le gritó a la pelirosa. Te dije que estaría para todo-

-Yo…-la pelirosa se volvió a internar en los brazos de Naruto- Todo ha sido una pesadilla. Al principio estaba perfecto. Él era un príncipe con migo, me decía que me amaba pero…todo era una vil mentira. Lo único que él quería era renacer su clan…utilizándome.- bajó la mirada

-Sakura-chan-decía apretándola más fuerte-¿El te…-

-Si- lo interrumpió la pelirosa- Cada día se iba por las noches y llegaba en la madrugada y…me obligaba a tener sexo con él. Me oía llorar y suplicarle que no lo hiciera, pero él siempre terminaba golpeándome y callándome-una solitaria lágrima calló en el hombro de Naruto, rozando su cara- Con el paso del tiempo…me acostumbré- murmuró

-Sakura…eres una tonta. Me pregunto por qué elegiste a Sasuke, sin saber-se fue acercando más a sus labios-por qué no te diste cuenta-estaban a milímetros-de lo que siento por ti-

Finalmente la besó, Naruto se comportó muy dulce con los labios de la pelirosa. Ésta se sorprendió al principio, pero acabó por rendirse ante los encantos del chico. Y se dio cuenta de algo: Ella en verdad, al que amaba era a él. Cada vez que se iba de misión, se la pasaba preguntando por él, en cambio con Sasuke, deseaba que jamás regresara. Con Naruto sabía que podía contar con él para todo, con Sasuke ni siquiera podía hablar. Con Naruto, su corazón palpitaba de felicidad, con Sasuke…de miedo. Se separaron en busca de aire y se miraron a los ojos.

-Perdona Sakura-chan…- estaba por irse pero Sakura lo tomó de la mano

-Naruto…Te Amo. Al fin lo he comprendido-

El rubio se quedó en shock. Uno de sus sueños se cumplía en ese instante.

-Naruto, te amo, lo he comprendido. Al fin ha caído la venda de mis ojos- se acercó para besarlo.

-También te amo Sakura-chan…- se fundieron en un dulce beso. Se separaron después de un momento.

-¿Te ayudo a hacer tu maleta?- preguntó radiante Naruto

-Claro, pero…¿A dónde me llevarás?-

-A mi casa, creo que tengo una cama suficientemente grande para mi novia-

"Novia. Novia de Naruto" pensó con emoción Sakura. –Al fin, todo es como debe ser-


End file.
